


Grocery Games

by deificwriting_kimeyoa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Ficlet, Grocery Shopping, Interest at first sight, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Laura Hale, Secrets, Single Parent Derek, Slight future angst, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister, Wolf Derek, derek is a dad, normal - Freeform, young Lydia Martin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deificwriting_kimeyoa/pseuds/deificwriting_kimeyoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a celebrity father but he likes to do his own grocery shopping, and he really hopes no one will recognize him in his mediocre disguise.<br/>This is a tale of a single father working his way to finding love while balancing his career and a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dawn Wakes

**Author's Note:**

> So i wanted to write a little ficlet after i got this idea. Im still deciding whether or not to make this longer than just 5 chapters or what but lmk what yall think. Pointers, kudos, and general comments are greatly appreciated. Also dont forget to check out my other fics and let me know what you think!

The sky was pale, the sun barely peaking over the horizon bleeding color onto the early morning clouds spotting the skyline. It was the beginning of October as the leaves left their summer green pallets for rich oranges, ambers, and yellows. A dark haired man walked slowly down the pathway of a park trail making his way back home. He watched calmly as leaves brushed over and around his running shoes, getting carried away by the breeze. 

Birds were waking as the suns first warm rays began to peek down into the valley they called home. As he made his way to the back of his large home, estate as there was alot of land, a familiar face raised an eyebrow at him nodding in greeting. 

"Have a nice run?" His head of security and long time friend asked.

"It was quiet today more than usual. Looks like another storm is coming in too." He replied taking the warm mug of tea the other held out for him.

"Thanks Boyd." 

They made their way back to the house following the stone path laid into the manicured grass. Woods surrounded the, basically mansion, offering its own sense of seclusion and security. Along with the fence and security cameras of course. 

* * *

 

 A hot shower and two cups of coffee later he was ready to start his day. 

The short blonde walked into the kitchen waving a paper at him as he sat down at the island across from the man who was enjoying his coffee.

"Okay I have your schedule right here everything is clear until 2 you have a meeting with Curklin at the Rosemont, then the wrap dinner with the cast at 6. Was there anything else you need?" He asked eyes flicking up from the thin paper to meet his employers brooding gaze.

"No that should be fine. I am going to head out before then I have things to do." A second thought had him turn his head back around.

"Julian make sure she eats. And no sweets today. I've got something planned for her later." 

"Understood, I'll see that it happens sir." 


	2. Is Organic Better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Grocery Games i do hope you are enjoying my little visuals. So this chapter we get to see a bit more of who Derek is. And a surprise guest this chapter!

Derek scratched his chin, fingers grazing his stubble as he looked pensively over his list.  

Luckily the cart he got this time wasn't at all messed up he noticed as he pushed it through the cereal section. He grabbed a box of Cinnamon Life, and Apple Jax. Making his way quickly through his list he saved produce and any perishables for last. 

His shiny cart almost a third of the way full wheeled down the produce aisle.  Dereks cheeks were slightly lifted as a small smile of content replaced his normal brooding gaze.

This was why he liked to go shopping early. He peered through the glasses on his face glancing around. There were hardly any people milling about. This helped greatly with his wishes to not be recognized. That and his lame attempt at a disguise. He pulled the blue beanie tighter around his ears.

Looking between some peppers and squashes he contemplated which was better, I mean what was the difference with organic anyway?  Hoping to find some semblance of an answer to his question besides the prices he looked at the labeling above his head, brooding scowl back in place, then back at the vegetables in his hands. 

A faint "excuse me." Sounded from his left as he noticed a womanin her mid 20s reaching for a pepper from the organic side. His lips parted slightly before she turned to him, elbow tucked into her body as she held the vegetable.

"Let me guess, you dont really know if you should buy organic, or if there is a difference in taste." She said her light brown eyes meeting Dereks. Afraid he'd been recognized was enough to stun him from speaking. 

She then laughed lightly at his momentary speechlessness. 

"I will take your silence as a yes." She half smirked at him. "Well there is only one real difference besides the price." She paused rolling her eyes. Which is what he assumed most people took as the only major difference.  Derek watched her as she eyed the plastic produce bags hanging above her. He quickly reached and pulled one down for her earning him another smile. 

"Thanks.  My name is Bohdana Stilinksi by the way but you can just call me Bo." Taking the bag from Derek's hand. And stretching her other one out in a friendly gesture.

"Derek."  He said taking his outstretched bag-less hand back and awkwardly rubbing his neck with it while reaching his other hand out to shake hers.

* * *

 An hour later Derek was driving back home still in disbelief of what had just happened. What was supposed to have been a maybe 5 minute long conversation turned into 45 minutes and probably longer if his phone hadn't of gone off, making him realize the time. They had looked at each other and laughed taking in the situation. They ended up exchanging numbers and left each other with a simple call me/ text me sometime.

Derek smiled thinking back on how cliché the whole thing had been. It didn't seem like she had recognized him even if she had she didnt let it faze her. Bo had seemed really nice, someone he could easily be around. And frankly he could use more of that in his life.

He turned of the main road and onto the gravel covered secluded road that led to his private estate. The surrounding woods were always a comforting sight. It was now 8:31 and he could expect a certain someone to be wide awake.

He knew the sound of his car's tires would alert her to his arrival, as if she even needed it. Derek cut the engine and stepped out of the car arms widening automatically to catch the little girl as she jumped to him. Her strawberry blonde curls swung loosely around her face as she looked up at her father lips formed into a well practiced pout. 

"Daddy Eli wouldn't let me have nutella for breakfast." Her brows pinched together adding to her performance. Derek looked at the little girl a fond smirk across his lips as he silently thanked Eli for being the bad guy this morning.

"Well," he shifted her weight so she was comfortably hugging his shoulder, head resting in the crook of his neck. "Sweetheart you can't have nutella everyday its not good for you. What did you have for breakfast?" He questioned watching their butler and a maid rush past them to gather the groceries.

"Just an apple, I wanted to have breakfast with you instead daddy." 

Derek couldn't help the little leap for joy his heart gave when he heard that answer. Lydia was 5 now and the smartest sweetest kid he knew and having her to come home to made him feel like the happiest man on earth. 

"Strawberry pancakes?" 

He felt her nod excitedly before she said."Yes please!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention little Lyds is wolf too? No? Oops. He he any way next chapter will be background on how she came to be. Just a bit of background for the stories sake. Alright as always don't forget kudos and comments keep em coming. Love you guys.


	3. Looking Glass for Lydia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the kudos and comments. I think im going to tweak the beginning just a bit so i can reintroduce stiles in a way better way. Also its been bugging me so much im just going to keep him a guy instead of a big boobied woman. Lol jk about the boobs. But yeah give me a little bit and ill have chapter 2 revised and reposted with chapter 4 following fairly close behind it. I hope to have Ch 2 changed tomorrow, we'll see how it goes.

_A panel of glass seperated him from his newborn baby girl. It still felt unreal. When Laura had told him she was pregnant Derek's heart dropped. Her boyfriend found out and left her. He still didn't know why he volunteered to take the baby, but at the time his sister looked so torn. Abortion wasn't an option, their mother had taught them time and again that life was precious and never a mistake regardless of the circumstances._

_Looking down at that beautiful, innocent, just pure, sleeping baby face he couldn't help the tears that manifested in his eyes, blurring his vision. All he could think of was holding her, being afraid of all the firsts she would have._

_Derek wasn't worried about caring for her financially. His career was well on its way. It didn't hurt that he had just finished shooting a movie and could give every ounce of his attention to his precious child either._

He smiled waking from his dream peering down with one eye at the little someone who had climbed into his bed again. 

She was facing Derek's chest curled into herself. Strawberry curls tangled messily laying unkempt on the pillow. Derek's smile widened as he listened to the calm beat of her heart and the even breathes escaping her sleep-pursed lips.

 This was how most of his mornings began. He would be woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of sleepy shuffling feet and a small creak of his door. Her light scent would come wafting through the door. Green apple scented shampoo, clovers, morning dew on peonies and sweet lemon all mingled together perfectly to capture the essence that was his little girl.

He rolled onto his back and opened the covers granting her silent permission. And he would feel the light dip in the bed as her little body shuffled across the mattress coming to rest her head in the crook of Derek's neck scenting him then falling asleep. It was the same everytime. 

She was a smart kid, she had known Derek wasn't her real father and when they did talk about her biological parents, she didn't do so much as flinch. Instead it seemed she didn't care. Lydia had simply wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and said she was glad he was her daddy. That was it.

Trying to be as stealthy as possible he lifted one limb at a time to extract himself from the bed. Being a wolf was great, it had its perks but not when you have a five year old that doesn't enjoy being woken up before she has to, and on top of that has wolf enhanced hearing. Derek still doesn't know how he manages to leave the room each morning alive. He distinctly remembers the fateful morning he made the grave mistake of waking her.

Let's say that even at a mere five years old she had inherited Laura's terrifying hatred of mornings. Needless to say after that day she was never woken before 7. It was the unspoken agreement they had both accepted. Except on the few occasions where Derek had want to surprise her, he was eagerly forgiven. 

He grabs his robe hanging behind the door, slipping it on and letting it hang open. Tip-toeing down the hallway he heads for the den where he left his laptop. He settles into his favorite recliner after starting up the fire. It was 6:30 in the morning, he waited patiently for the screen to light up. He could hear the gentle whirring of the cooling fans kick up and the hum of energy begin to radiate from the machine.

Quickly logging in he checks his email, skimming through potential jobs and forwarding them to his agent, Eli. A few minutes later he can hear the devil himself driving up to the gates. Derek walks over to the monitor on the wall and buzzes him in. Minutes later Eli walks into the den carrying a two bags and a drink tray, placing it all on the table.

He can smell sugar, eggs, bacon, coffee and bagels. His mouth betrays him and waters. 

"I come bearing breakfast." Eli says as he offers Derek the coffee and brings one of the bags over.

"Thanks." Derek says before tearing into his little piece of heaven in a bagel. Seconds later he hears Lydia wake up and the patter of her dainty slipper clad feet walking to den. She reaches out for Eli to pick her up. She hugs him customarily and says good morning, he puts her down gently. Ignoring Derek she makes her way to the table and opens the remaining bag. A still warm cinnamon sugar bagel cut in half with strawberry cream cheese lay wrapped in all its sticky glory beneath a layer of wax paper. She bounded back over to Eli giving him a quick peck on the cheek as he leans down so she could reach then she pats him on the head. 

"Thank you Eli!" She took the bag and wiggled her way onto Derek's lap, him giving in as he put away his laptop. He shot a look at his agent who just shrugged in reply of their silent conversation before Derek sighed and nodded. Eli was more than just his agent. He was a friend and he deeply cared for Derek's and Lydia's well-being. He also had a huge soft spot for the little girl. But then again everyone who met her instantly fell in love with her. Derek knew he was no exception so he let the sugary bagel slide.

Smiling as he saw his proper little girl turn into the messy monster she normally was when she ate. Derek ran a hand through his bed-mussed hair working his way to his neck softy massaging the knots out of his muscles.

"Alright Lyd's have a good day at school sweetheart. Jeremy will pick you after school I have a meeting with some important people but I will be home for dinner." He says as she slides out of the car. 

"Promise daddy?" She holds out her pinky towards him. He eagerly wraps his own large pinky giving hers a quick squeeze before releasing her.

"Promise sweetie, now go on to class okay? Love you." He says to her as she backs away from the car.

"Love you more!" She smiles curly pigtails bouncing as she ran towards the front entrance of her private school.

Derek grins quietly to himself as he pulls out of the drop off lane and back onto the main road into Monday morning traffic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i decided to just stay up and do the minor tweaking i reccomend for my readers that have read the pre-tweaked version to read through it again. Again thank you guys and please do leave comments even if they are short and simple. Lets me know im doing something right.


	4. Following Through

* * *

" I just worry about you man. Between working and watching after Lydia I don't see you having much downtime." Boyd says eyebrows tilted in concern.

"When's the last time you went out? Partied? Socialized? Got laid?!?" He says the last bit rhetorically, Boyd really didn't need an answer to that question, just trying to prove his point. 

Derek raised a broody eye to his head of security.

"What? You know exactly what I mean Derek, don't give me that look." Derek had mastered the art of silent optical conversations. He returns to the script on his desk smirking at the papers. Boyd meant well he knew that but Derek just wasnt ready yet. The first few years of Lydia's life were important to him and what with her being a wolf was a very good excuse for him not to date. 

He had the occasional one night stand before but most of the women he'd slept with were hardly worth a second thought, much less worth the opportunity to meet his little girl. 

Hearing Boyd release an exasperated sigh Derek's eyes dart up in time to see him throw his hands up in the air and spin on his heel to leave Derek to his brooding and script.  

Derek knew he wasn't mad he could smell the concern rolling off of him. So with a sigh of his own he rolled his tense shoulders and got back to the script.

* * *

Night had already fallen by the time the meeting finally ended. Derek called the house as soon as he was out of the buildings doors, making his way quickly to his car.

"Hale residence." He heard Julian, his butler, answer on the second ring.

"It's me, can I have Lyds?" He asked hoping she hadn't gone to sleep.

"Certainly sir, one moment." As he waited he started the ignition and pulled out of the parking garage.

"Daddy?" Lydia's soft voice came through the speakers of his car. 

"Hi sweetie. Sorry for being late the meeting went longer than I anticipated." He glanced at his mirrors then back at the road.

"S'okay daddy. I had homework today so i was busy." He could hear her smile, but it didn't help him feel better about missing dinner. He cleared his throat and spoke,

"Kiddo dad will be home in a few why don't you go ask Julian or Maddy for some cider and put  pajamas on, I'll be right there to tuck you in okay?"

"Okay!" Her lively reply was laced with enthusiasm. He could hear her speak with Julian before her voice faded and was replaced with the baritone of the knowing butler.

"Sir."

"How bad..on the scale..bad?" He wasn't sure if the broken promise had upset her or not but he wanted to know what he was walking into and Lydia upset makes his heart hurt.

"6." He states monotone.

"A six?!" Groaning internally he chides himself  _Damnit Hale._ "I'm pulling up to the house now." He jabs a angry finger at the screen cutting the call off.  

 He hated breaking promises, thats why he never bothered making them. He didn't exactly promise he'd be there every dinner so it was important when he said he would. Then Lydia was born and she learned the power of words so when it came to her he was very careful on what he promised, not because he didn't want to spoil the child, but because he didn't want to be a failure of a parent.

Knowing your dad will do something when he says it is important. Stability was important, it was important to Derek. His unreliable schedule didn't help his guilt either.

He collected himself and walked through the front door.


	5. Mending, Apologising, Invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i think this is going to be one of my longest chapters so far but there is alot i want to cover to get the sterek ball rolling and introduce Derek to Stiles. Don't forget to hit that Kudos button if you like it, feel free to leave anysort of comment, bookmark it, do it all it does wonderful things to me. Also check out my other works if you haven't yet!

* * *

Derek rapped on the light teal door with the name Lydia painted neatly in yellow. Slowly pushing the door open he saw the room was all black save the pink twinkle lights draped around the room.

 

 He sighed as he made his way to the swinging canopy bed on the far side of the room, feet leaving light imprints on the pale cream colored carpet. Passing the sliding glass door on his left Derek walked through the pools of moonlight littering the floor before the bed. Climbing as carefully as he could, onto the bed without making it sway too much, on all fours as he crawls up to his little girl.

She was awake, just quiet. Her heart beating a little faster than normal as she picked up on Derek's arrival outside her door. Along with her usual eau de Lydia, Derek  could smell the slightest bit of salt from her tears and the bitter tang of her disappointment.

He lay down next to her waiting without speaking, for her to look at him. The girl shifted onto her side so she could peer at him.

"Hi baby." Derek whispered.

She scratched her nose lightly and let her hand fall using it as a pillow.

"Hi daddy." With her now looking at him as they lay across from eachother Derek could see the tear stained tracks that had trailed down her cheeks. Her hazel eyes puffy from crying and the bit of red that rested on her nose. He let his thumb wipe away the moisture in a silent apology before kissing her forehead.

He wrapped an arm around her drawing her closer into a hug. In return she snuffled his neck inching into his warmth, scenting him. She drew a few ragged calming breathes before relaxing further into the embrace. Derek could smell her disappointment ebb into forgiveness then satisfaction as she began to drift to sleep.

The slow rise and fall of her little body made Derek smile as he himself let the weariness of the day claim him. He was glad he decided to shower before seeing Lydia knowing this was exactly what the outcome of their "talk"would be. 

Ever so slowly he felt the heaviness in his eyelids start to win over. His eyes finally falling shut as he was lulled to sleep by the sound of his daughters heartbeat.

 

* * *

 

Someone was whimpering.

 

Lydia was whimpering, in her sleep.

 

Derek glanced at his watch, pressing a finger to his temple and rubbing it quickly before sitting up and reaching for his little girl. He pulled her into a cradle hug letting her legs dangle out his lap to the side and tucking her head under his chin. He listened as her whimpered cries dissipated and her heartbeat returned to normal. All the while he sung softy to her letting his calm fill her as she relaxed visibly against his chest. Rubbing his left thumb in gentle circles on a spot of her back as he pushed some disarrayed strands of hair away from her face he soothed her back to sleep. 

Noticing it was still dark out and not early enough to be awake he leaned back against the pillows pulling Lydia with him.

* * *

Hours later when the sun had risen they headed towards one of the local parks to spend a Daddy-Daughter day together. Derek's apology for the previous night.  

Lydia kissed Derek on the cheek before running to play on the play structure in the middle of a sea of tanbark. He grunted as he made his way over to a nearby bench under the shaded protection of a few sparse trees.

 He watched her as she climbed and slid down the slides, her cheeks dimpling from the smile that had spread across her face. Keeping an ear out for her voice he checked his phone. Replying to a few emails then making a few calls all the while checking on Lydia as she played in the not so far distance. A half hour passed this way as he ended his last call, rubbing a hand over his face and then to scratch the light scruff on the side of his chin.

 Derek looked back down at the phone in his palm as he felt it buzz with another notification. It was a text from Bo. He unlocked his phone curious as to what she had texted him about.

**_Bo_ **

**_Hey veggie man what are you doing at the park._ **

_Sent 11:30 am_

He heard an excited scream come from Lydia, distracting him as he whipped his head towards the direction of the sound. Relief flooded his features as he saw she just saw a dog walking towards her. Its tail was wagging happily and it's tongue lolled out lazily from its greying muzzle.

Deeming the dog a non-threat he made his way over to his daughter for the first time realizing the owner on the other side of its leash. There stood Bohdana Stilinski an amused smirk on her face. She was wearing a pair of jeanshorts and a mexican style, short-sleeved, white cotton shirt. Her plain white toms and her hair in a ponytail completed her look. 

Derek walked over to them seeing as his daughter was about to pet the happy oldtimer of a dog.

Lydia was too far into the dog before Derek gently warned her,

"Lyds what do we say before petting someone elses dog." He saw her stiffen as his words reached her ears just as she was about to put a hand on its head. Straightening she brought her hand back to her side in an almost impressive show of manners before he saw her look up at Bo who was averting all her attention to the little strawberry blonde a small smile on her face.

"May I pet your doggie?" Lydia asked sweetly, her fingers rubbing against each other in anticipation. Derek could smell her excitement and hope practically rolling off of her in waves. He stifled a laugh behind his hand and a cough.

Bo bent down to Lydia's level balancing on the balls of her feet before nodding and holding the dog still before it had a chance to jump the little girl and slobber kisses all over her face as he was known to do. 

"Good boy!" Lydia cooed to the weathered dog who was clearly enjoying the attention. Then its attention was diverted behind them and both Derek and Bo turned to see why. A guy no older than 22 made his way jogging up to meet them. Derek heard Bo sigh shaking her head.

"Were you trying to ditch me?" Was his slightly annoyed opening line. His annoyance heavily clouding the air around him, not quite masking his more than appealing scent to Derek. Lydia's nose caught it as well and she smiled at the male warmly before returning to petting the dog.

Bo looked to the side huffing out a breath while muttering "well I tried."

Derek lifted an eyebrow in question, watching as the seemingly out of breath younger man had his hands on his knees bracing himself as he leaned forward to catch his breath. Derek drew in a sharp breath as he had a nice view of the lean neck peppered with moles. A second later he stood up and Derek saw his eyes.

They were almost the exact same shade of light brown and hazel as Bo's except the were lighter in the center. He looked over his face taking in the moles dotting his skin there as well, momentarily wondering if they covered his entire body.

Having noticed Derek was staring, the male licked his bottom lip nervously. Dereks eyes tracked the movement as he fought the whine his wolf wated to let loose. And forced him self to look back at Bo who cleared her throat.

"Derek this is my brother Stiles. Stiles this is Derek." She gestured between the two. "And this little one is," she crouched down to Lydia and looked to Derek. 

"Lydia." He offered

"Lydia. Such a pretty name perfect for a pretty girl." Lydia blushed at the compliment before saying a barely audible thank you.

Bo shot her a dazzling smile then turned back to stand with the boys. 

"So what brings you two out on this beautiful day?" She asked casually.

Lydia unexpectedly answered causing them to look down at her innocent answer.

"Daddy is taking me on a Daddy-Daughter date." Completely unfazed as her attention was focused on the dog lying on its back as she rubbed his belly.

"Oh how sweet. Well it looks like you are both having a great time here." She shoots a small smile at Derek.

"Hey Derek, my family is having a BBQ on Thursday. Consider this a formal invitation."

"If you're free..." Stiles trailed after her, a barely noticeable blush reaching his cheeks. Their eyes met briefly before Stiles quickly averted his gaze, his scent changing to become a bit sweeter and added spice, something like cloves.

"I'll be free." Laura was going to be taking Lydia that day next week to the Monterey Bay Aquarium.  She would call every so often and offer to give Derek a little "him-time". It worked out for them both. Laura got to spend time with her daughter and Derek got a break.

"Great!" Bo clapped her hands loudly startling everything and everyone around her. "I'll text you later with the address then. Come on Duke." She said commanding the dogs attention. Derek watched on as the old geezer lazily rolled over and pushed himself up to standing. Lydia stood as well clapping her hand to rid them of dirt and loose dog fur.

"It was nice to meet you Derek." Stiles stuck his hand out in a polite goodbye. Derek took the offered hand firmly but gentle enough as to not to squeeze the thin digits to hardly. 

"Same to you Stiles." Lydia gave a small wave to the leaving party then reached for Derek's hand. He watched them walk away a few paces before Stiles turned around and said,

"See you on Thursday." Just as he had arrived he left, running after his sister. _Damn was he wearing those skinny jeans the whole time?_ Derek had to admit the guy had a great ass on him. And no he was totally not checking another guy out while his daughter was in is presence because that would be wildly inappropriate. 

"He smelled nice." Lydia stated before shrugging and pulling her father back towards the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i realize i never said actual ages in the past chapters but just in case here you all go.  
> Derek-26  
> Bo-25  
> Stiles-22  
> Boyd-25  
> Lydia-5  
> Laura-27  
> Eli-32  
> So those are the main characters for now and just for reference. Also yeah Derek was 21 when he took in Lydia from a 22 yr old Laura. Ik its not factually correct according to the teen wolf time line but whatever this is my fic.


	6. Dream-captor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that Derek begins dreaming about a certain mole ridden and honey-eyed piece of Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sooo sorry for my weird update schedule i just tend to get caught up in other peoples fics that are truly amazing. They should win awards seriously.. but yeah okay back to this hehe, poor Derek his wolf is basically going to be bitching at him in this one. But it'll be great i promise! As always kudos and concrit or regular comments are my life so send em my way! Love ya readers!

Pushing the door open Derek gets out of his car and turns to get a now sleeping Lydia out of the back seat. Carefully unbuckling her he scoops her up into his arms her hands fisting into his sweater in sleep, trying to get closer to the comforting scent of her father. Derek quickly locks the car pocketing the keys and making for the steps. One hand supporting her light weight his other softly brushes against her hair smoothing the curls.

This was one thing he would never tire of carrying his little girl home up the steps. He always loved the way stairs looked and when he had their home made he wanted something wide and inviting, something that was comforting. The stairs weren't steep, in fact they were wide and about three inches above the next. Only fifteen smokey grey marble steps in total led the way up to the deep cherry wood door. His family's triskele in the form of a tainted bronze door knocker. He paused at the door staring at it. Hoping that in another few decades that a new Hale generation would emerge stronger than his family had been. The reminder that it was just him and Lydia and Laura ever strong and present in the back of his mind. His empty hand reached to touch the cold metal before dropping his hand for the door knob.

Closing the door with one of his feet he made for the front closet, kicked of his shoes and shut that door as well after taking Lydia's flats off and placing them on her shoe rack. Cradling his little girl close he trudged up the steps that led to the bedrooms and made his way to her room. 

Derek placed her on the small sofa in her room so he could dress her for bed. Shifting through her closet he looked for anything resembling a night gown but for the life of him couldn't find a single thing. Sighing he quickly went to his room to fetch one of his plain white shirts and put her in that instead. Flicking the light on in her bathroom he located a fresh washcloth and let it warm under the water. He rung it out and went to wash her face of the days activities. 

She didn't even move once, breathing even and calm. Completely out. He took her once again into his arms and carried her to her swinging bed.

* * *

 

Closing her door behind him Derek huffed a sigh of relief. Making to go shower and change himself he made for his room. The house was silent as Derek's feet padded dully against the hardwood of the hallway. Julian and Maddy had left for the night. Julian in his small apartment near the house, Maddy to her home in the city.

Derek stripped as soon as he entered his room tossing everything into the hamper. He threw his wallet and phone onto his bed and turned to shower. He had a nice wide and open bathroom the back of it opening to a huge window right above the bath he had put in when Lydia was younger. The cool chrome of the shower knob met his hands as he fixed the water temperature to his liking. As soon as the water was warm enough he stepped into the stream of water, letting it douse his entire body. a few minutes later he wrapped a towel around his waist. He dried off quickly tossing the towel in the general direction of the bathroom where he heard it fall with a dull thump. Slipped on a pair of sleep boxers and a plain white crew neck that fit loose on his body just they way he liked. In all honesty he preferred the nude but ever since Lydia developed the habit of sneaking into his room he decided clothes were a better option. Derek scratched at his chest as a yawn barreled out of his mouth lazily. He let his weight pull him down onto the bed falling face first unceremoniously before slipping an arm under his pillow and bringing his other to rest above his head on the plush. 

Sleep quickly over came him as his senses slipped away. The rhythmic sound of Lydia's heart drifted further away, the sound of the electrical whine from anything and everything that was plugged into an outlet dying away. His body becoming entirely slack as he relaxed enough to dream...

 

  _Pale skin..._ _painted completely white by the light of a full moon. Moles dotting the bare skin of his throat trailing down his body. Derek dragged his half lidded eyes over the lean body beneath him. He could smell his arousal rolling off of his skin in waves as a shiver raked through that body. He let his eyes roam until he found himself back at that creamy throat. Derek wanted to mark it, so perfect for marking, only him. He felt slim warm arms reach up and latch around his neck the same sweet scent meeting his nose the cloves stronger now. Golden honey met hazel green as Derek gazed at the boy beneath him. Stiles face came into focus. His perfect skin tinged bright pink with the blush Derek no doubt caused, his lips flushed red and parted begging to be kissed, eyes heated as they stared up into Dereks. He leaned down lips barely grazing Stiles'  and watched as the boy released a small whine of protest, biting his lips in an effort to hold off another moan. Derek felt himself release a growl before attacking that warm mouth. Lips soft and feverish as they made out, he delved his tongue into the soft wet heat of Stiles' mouth tasting every bit of the boy as he could. Sucking on the soft muscle then nibbling on his bottom lip teasing him as the boy released soft moans. His breath landing in warm puffs on Derek's skin sending a delicious chill down his body._

_Slipping a hand down his torso he trailed invisible lines on the sensitive skin there, before he worked his way back up to trace around a hardened nipple, flicking it once and receiving a hitch of breath and moan in return._

_Derek could feel his eyes redden the wolf close to the surface. He began to mouth a trail down from where he was mouthing on Stiles lobe of his ear to the long column of his milky throat wanting to see how it would look with his dick pushing into it. His tongue lapped and sucked marks onto his skin as he found himself eyeing a darkened nipple surrounded by the pink flushed skin of his chest. Soft moans filled the air adding to the already heady scent of an aroused Stiles. Derek experimentally flicked the nub with his tongue hearing a sharp gasp as Stiles arched into the touch. He licked a broad stripe covering the entire nipple before taking it into his mouth gently bitting down on it, then moved over to the other. Once they were both darkened to his liking he quickly moved to kiss the panting mouth beneath him._

_As the kiss grew more heated Derek felt Stiles shift his body slotting their legs together then the feel of his hard on brushed deliciously slow against Derek's. He let out a low growl before snapping his hips down into Stiles revelling in all the sounds dripping out of that wrecked mouth. Stiles grabbed fistfulls of Derek's still clothed torso gasping out incomprehensible things to him as they rocked against eachother, the boxers he was wearing doing nothing but giving away how turned on he was by the amount of precum he was leaking into his shorts.._

_The way Stiles met him thrust for thrust had him beginning to shake lightly. Stiles too far engrossed in it all to notice the sign that Derek was close to coming. He could feel his muscles tensing as the heat began to coil and push. The slip of his dick rubbing against Stiles spreading the precum all over his tip, he was going to cum. So close he wrapped his arms around Stiles holding him tighter as his hips began to jerk in an uneven rhythm, his orgasm nearing, on the verge of release. And then a buzz..._

_And another..._

_Derek look down at Stiles confused and blinked as Stiles began to go out of focus._

 

Derek woke blinking and chest heaving, face pressed into the pillow. His phone buzzed again from the nightstand. He drew in a shakey breath before reaching for it. As he did the movement had him stilling. He was hard and wet. Lifting himself up slightly, yup he could see in his boxers had a nice spot of precum soaking through. He sighed and reached for his still buzzing phone. 

"Hello." His voice came out gruffy and low. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Hello." Slightly better and more morning voice.

"Dear god what were you doing you sound like you just had sex or got into an accident. What happened? You know what nevermind I don't want to know." Laura's voice sounded unusually chipper. "I was hoping if it was alright with you that I could take Lydia for the week instead of just Thursday. I've got some time off from work and I'd like to spend it doting on her."

Derek nodded to himself as he thought it over. He had a few things coming up that week and it would be better to have Lydia with family.

"Yeah that sounds fine, you going to pick her up on Thursday or do you want her before that?" He paused waiting for her response.

"Is this friday too soon?" Her voice sounded hopeful and excited. 

"Friday is fine. Hey why couldn't you call at a normal time like a  **normal** person?"

 "Excuse you it is normal time. I am in Tokyo. Had an account we needed to close and it was almost too easy." He could her smugness through the phone. Laura was always good at making deals so it was no surprise that she landed this job. Business school had payed off very well for her.

"But you should go back to sleep its like what 3 am there in  _Bacon Hills._ " Derek smilled at that. It was their name for the town they grew up in. Mom would wake them up in the morning bacon piled high to feed the whole family, their pack. A twinge of sadness poked at him but he shook it away.

"Yes its 3 over here. Now leave me be Laura and go back to your rice and seaweed and bigeyed cartoons."

She huffed a laugh and said goodnight telling him she can't wait to punch him in the arm. Their way of saying I love you. To which he said "yeah yeah i know."

By the time they hung up Derek's raging boner was becoming painful. He needed to get rid of it so he could clean up. Hopefully Lydia was too tired to wake up and make the trek to his room. 

He got up and quickly locked his door then walked to the bathroom. His hair was bed tousled, lips deep red as if they'd been bitten, and the wet spot on his boxers was very noticeable. Derek closed his eyes as he palmed his erection through the material. A low moan passing his lips as his dream came back to him. Stiles had looked so beautiful laying in his bed. His wolf preened at the thought of Stiles being there now, ready, waiting for Derek to take him and whined when he wasn't. Derek slid the soiled material down his tanned thighs. Grasping the base of his member he gave a quick pump a pleasured moan escaping his parted lips. He began stroking his shaft letting his thumb run up and over his slit spreading the precum leaking heavily from the tip as he jerked off to the mental image of Stiles moaning his name and the intoxicating scent he had given off in his dream. Derek's movements began to get uncoordinated as he pushed forward to his release. He came hard and sudden as his orgasm hit one, of the strongest he'd had in a long time. He looked down at his cum covered hand and imagined Stiles looking up at him from where he would be kneeling on the floor grabbing his hand and licking the cum clean off it . Taking his spent dick and wraping his mouth around the head swallowing with fervor sucking every last drop Derek had milking the last of Derek's orgasm and letting his member go with a pop.

Derek groaned aloud while his wolf grinned smugly internally happy for the time being. But he knew it wouldn't last for long. 


	7. The Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets called to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely short update so sorry guys work is killing me cause yeah guess who got a job. This girl. More updates soon to come i promise hang in there faithful readers!

Derek woke later that morning to Julian knocking on his door. Aware that his door was still locked he rolled onto his side taking a moment to breathe and look at the door. Huffing an exhausted sigh he moved to open it, meeting the butlers unemotional gaze.

"Julian." He said not caring to mask the tiredness in his voice. 

"Sir there was a call from Mr. Serbousek. He asked that you would call him at your earliest convenience, he sounded urgent on the matter.

Derek cursed under  his breath. Thanking Julian he closed his door and made for his phone on the nightstand. He picked up his phone pressing the power button. When his screen didn't brighten showing him the picture of Lydia he kept as his wallpaper, he frowned..

Then he remembered the call last night and what had happened after. He had taken his phone off the charger to talk to Laura and having gotten distracted forgot to put it back on. 

 _It must've died.._  Derek scowled down at the dead device, eyewbrows pinching together. He plugged it back into the charger and the screen immediately lit up showing that his battery was indeed charging. He ran a hand down his face to wake himself up brushing against his three-day old scruff. He could use a trim. 

 _Where's that damn house phone._  Derek left his room after dressing and washing his face. Walking into the den he found the wireless thing wedged in the loveseats cushions. Derek 1 House 0.

He dailed Eli's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Derek its about time you called. What happened to your phone why are you calling me from the house line? Nevermind. Listen I've got news Curklin. He wants you to fly out around noon to do a promo for the new movie. I know it's short notice but a spot opened and they said they needed one and everyone else already agreed. I'm headed to your place so I can brief you on the details on the way down. I'll see you in half an hour."

Derek was barely able to murmur his agreement before Eli abruptly said his goodbye and hung up.

* * *

 

Ruffling his hair with a towel he walked over to his bed and the practically packed overnight bag. Along with three shirts he packed two pairs of pants and some running sweats. Mindful to remember his chargers he threw those on top before sifting through on of his drawers for his passport.

Dressed for airport security in a pair of faded denim, a simple black Henley, and his deer stags work donald work shoes. Grabbing his bag he slipped it over his shoulder and headed downstairs. He had Julian drive them to the airport not wanting to deal with leaving his car in the hands of airport security. It was easier this way really.

Julian wished Derek a safe flight while Eli made Derek promise he would call as soon as the flight landed. Stepping out of the car his shades on, Derek discreetly made his way to the check in. Eli had a ticket waiting for him of course. Derek thanked the clerk and moved on to security, his flight was in half an hour. He passed though security without any incidents slipping his shoes and shades back on, relieved he wasn't recognized in the short time. 

He looked at his watch.  _I have time for a coffee._  Looking around he found a Starbucks. And lucky him there was no line. The scent of dark roasted coffee beans, milk, and sugar heavily perfumed the air as he walked towards the cashier to place his order. _  
_

" Hi welcome to Starbucks what can I get for you?" The blonde twenty-something year old asked, fake smile plastered on his face. 

Derek could smell the fatigue and exhaustion permeating the area around him.

"Venti Americano two shots expresso please and space."

"That all today?" The cashier asked tapping away on the screen infront of him.

Derek answered with a nod, paying his sum then going to wait while his drink was made.

He only had to wait about a minute before his coffee was ready. Adding a bit of milk and cinnamon to his drink Derek left the small cafe walking over to his gate waiting for his flight to be called so he could board.

* * *

The flight was short Derek thought thankfully  as he grabbed his carry on. He checked his phone to see if Lydia had called at all. He hated being away but she was in capable hands. A small vibration in his palm alerted him to a text.

He frowned slightly not recognizing the number before opening and reading the message.

  **Hey Derek this is Stiles. Bo gave me your number. I was just wondering if there was anything you or your daughter were allergic to so we could you know, avoid those. Well let me know and I guess I'll see you at the bbq. Bye.**

Huh.

Derek thumbed his phone over before typing a quick reply, 

**Hey Stiles thank you for asking. Neither one of us are allergic to anything and I'll see you there.**

 

He pocketed his phone and walked to the waiting car from his agency. He still had to shoot this promo. Trying to go over his lines he couldn't help the image of Stiles lying in his bed again, even if it was a dream.

Derek's cheeks reddend and he sighed running a hand through his hair disgruntled and confused.  _Why him. Why does it have to be Stiles?_ His wolf was being eerily quiet while his thoughts continued questioning everything. He hardly knew the guy and now after one meeting he can't stop thinking about him?

His pocket buzzed. It was another text from Stiles.

**Can't wait :)**

 

A smile made its way onto his face before he realized it. Shaking his head to get his thoughts back to the task at hand.

_This is bad._

* * *

 


	8. Petrichor Pt 1: Spring Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its finally thrusday the day of the Stilinski family bbq and stiles Stiles finally gets acknowledged. Also Derek to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys something's been going on with my tablet so I actually had to completely rewrite this chapter. Other wise it would have been up last Saturday. But please enjoy pt 1 of the stilinski family bbq! Dont froget to drop kudos and bookmark this bad boy!

Stiles woke up. The sun, blinding him from where it bled through his curtains. His dad knocked, opening the door a little before peering at Stiles.

"You're up good. Bo's making breakfast come down when you are decent." Stiles nodded waiting for his dad to shut the door before he flipped onto his stomach. He stretched his back muscles as his arms reached for nothing extending underneath his pillow. With his eyes closed he could hear his sister and dad puttering around downstairs in the kitchen. After a few minutes of just listening he pushed himself upright and to the edge of the bed deciding he'd waited long enough. As he stood his legs tangled in the sheets and he fell face first into the floor.

Laughter erupted from the kitchen as well as a "Klutz!" Shouted from Bo. Stiles righted himself then shouted back, "Shut up Bo." Which resulted in even more laughter, this time the sound of his father's as well.

Stiles ignored them going to shower while grumbling under his breath. He came out 15 minutes later bright-eyed and needing coffee.

 Running down the stairs he skidded to a stop in the kitchen sliding in his socks. Bo turned away from the stove placing a plate piled high with hot pancakes before the Stilinski men. Their dad slid into one of the bar stools, adjusting the collar of his work uniform before digging in.

Stiles headed to the cupboard, grabbing his favorite mug. He pulled the black and red sith cup from its place and poured some steaming hot coffee into it before dumping an obscene amount of sugar into it. Bo's nose wrinkled in disgust. Ten years and she still couldn't get over her brothers unhealthy eating and drinking habits. Stiles ignored he and smiled into his mug taking a nice long sip of his coffee.

* * *

Bo was finishing up in the kitchen when she handed Stiles a grocery list and quite a bit of cash.

"We need this for the party, Dad's going to be at work until later and I need to finish getting everything ready." She gave Stiles a pointed look to which he shrugged. He grabbed his keys, wallet and his favorite red hoodie and headed out, locking the door behind him. He'd get a earful from the sheriff if some one just walked into the house with Bo there alone. Not that she couldn't handle herself. Dad had put them both in self defense classes when they were younger before their mom died. He sighed in the brisk morning air and jogged to reach Roscoe.

Stiles arrived at the store, the reuseable bags Bo insisted he take with him always in the Jeep, now in hand.

There were hardly any people in their local store so early in the morning. Stiles grabbed a cart and tossed his bags into the basket. He looked over the list and figured he'd start by getting the buns and chips first. He worked his way throught the list until he reached the meats. Their store fortunately had a deli and butchers section so the meat was always fresh, Stiles caught one of the butchers attention after waving him down. He looked at his nametag which had a neatly printed Frank on it.

"Morning Frank." Stiles said with a smile.

"Morning." A weathered smile wound its way onto Frank's face. "What can I help you with?"

Stiles peered at the list in his hand, "Um can I get 10 T-bones first." he said not wanting to overwhelm the poor guy. Fifteen minutes and a good laugh later Stiles was thanking Frank for his help and headed for the check out. His cart was filled with condiments, meat, lots of beer, bread, cans of chili, and veggies for salad and dressings for the burgers. Bo forgot to put ice on the list as usual but Stiles knew they needed it so he got 3-10 lb bags and a twinkie for himself as a reward.

He loaded up the jeep as quick as possible slamming the trunk shut. Stiles started up Roscoe with his twinkie in his mouth, pulling out of the parking spot and heading home. About ten minutes later Stiles is swearing and ranting about his bad luck as he fiddled under the hood with the jeeps engine parked on the side of the road. The ice is starting to melt and the longer he puts off calling Bo the more irratated he becomes, Stiles really didn't want to hear another lecture from Bo. He sighs and goes back to grumbling to himself as he slams the hood shut.

"Stiles?" The plaid wearing man whipped around. 

"Jesus, christ how did you, what are you- what are you doing here?" He said clutching the fabric infront of his heart. Derek chuckled hearing Stiles' heartbeat jumping around.

"I saw a car with a hood popped open. I came to offer some help. You okay?" Derek knew he wasn't but for appearances sake he asked anyway. Stiles gestured to the jeep, "Roscoe doesn't want to start and I have to get these groceries home for the barbeque or else Bo's gonna  have my head." Stiles slapped a hand on the jeeps weathered metal. "She's good but Roscoe gets moody sometimes."

"I can give you a ride, I just need to stop by the house and get Lydia ready and we can go."

"Okay that lets see call Bo, or go with you. Let's go with you." Stiles sesawed his head before nodding. Derek popped the trunk to his Camaro pushing his own groceries to the side to make room for Stiles'. Three minutes later Roscoe is locked up and they were on their way to Derek's.

* * *

 

Dereks wolf was happy that Stile was with him. Since he was in the car his scent was filling the air, it was intoxicating even with the tinge of irratation  and nervousness radiating off him. Stiles leg was bouncing and Derek side eyed him. Stiles did look nervous, his brows forming a line and his mouth was pursed.

"You okay?" Derek asked

"Huh?" Stiles snapped out of his daze and looked at Derek. "Yeah, I was just thinking." He looked around the car. " This is a nice car."

"Thank you. It was actually my sisters but she ended finding something she liked better. And I haven't bothered getting another because I like this so much, plus Lydia likes it." He ended with a fond smile. Stiles' scent turned sweeter and Derek looked over at him. He was smiling back but it seemed sad. Derek turned back to the road clearing his throat and announced they were almost to the house.

Stiles' eyes widened as they turned onto a private gravel road. Woods surrounded them as the car pulled to a stop in front of gates and a code box. Derek rolled his window down and punched in the code, the gates opening smoothly to let them pass. At this point Stiles face was set in a permanent expression of awe. Derek glanced at him as the approached the estate coming into clear view. He heard Stiles suck in a harsh breath, the car filled with the scent of his suprise and excitement.

Julian and Maddy opened the door to meet them. When they saw Stiles leaving the car they both greeted him. Derek had forgotten they were there and he because anxious of how Stiles would react. But apparently he didn't need to.

"You have a butler and a maid? That is so awesome!" Derek sighed and shook his head a smile on his face as relief flooded through him. Julian glanced at him giving him a reassuring smile.

"The miss is upstairs."

"Thank you Julian. Stiles come inside." Derek motioned for them to go through the door.

"I've got to change really quick and get Lydia then we can go." He said to Stiles then turned to Maddy following behind them, "Maddy can you get the ice and put it in the red cooler in the garage along with the meat please." Julian and Maddy nodded and went to do their tasks.

Stiles followed Derek through the house until they reached the kitchen.  Derek had already grabbed his own bags which he quickly put away before asking if Stiles wanted anything to drink.

"Water would be great." Derek grabbed one for himself and handed Stiles his. In the back of his mind wondering what Stiles thought about everything, but too to ask.

"Alright I'm going to get ready and I'll send Lydia down in a minute." And with that he took off upstairs to do just that. He found Lydia in her room freshly showered and hair dried. Derek sent a silent thank you to Maddy and Julian.

"Hi baby!" He greeted her.

" Daddy!" She ran to him and jumped, easily being caught in his open arms. He gave her a big hug rubbing his splayed palm up and down her back comforting her. Before pulling her back a bit and saying, "Stiles is downstairs waiting would you mind keeping him company while I get showered real quick?"

"Course!" She gave him a big smile her dimples showing. Derek put her down and went over to her closet finding a white longsleeve shirt with ruffled cuffs matching it with an orange brown striped cat sweater with a tail printed in pink on the back. He tossed those on her bed before ruffling through her drawers to find her maple colored leggings and a Lacey off white skirt to complete her outfit. He helped her dress quickly and put a few clips into her hair before slipping her boots onto her small feet and sending her downstairs.

Stiles decided to wander around the downstairs area bumping into Julian floating around doing whatever housework needed to be done. He passed an office, an entertainment room, the bathroom; which he used, and a living room. He walked over to the fireplace looking at the pictures on the mantle. There were a few of Derek and what looked to be some of his family members in various places, the dark hair and eyes dead giveaways. His eyes swept over frames of a much younger Derek and two little girls, his sisters his mind supplied. 

"STILES!" The man startled at the happy high pitched voice before turning and seeing Lydia skipping over to him. He smiled as her curls bounced to a stop as she hugged him.

"Hey Lyds." He said softly fondness laced in every syllable. They pulled apart and he saw her outfit giving her a little twirl to which she giggled adorably.

"You look so pretty did you pick everything out?" She shook her head curls bouncing once more.

"No daddy did. But I like when he picks out my clothes." She pauses looking behind him at the photos.

"We're you looking at the pictures?"

"Yes, I was." Stiles turned to look at them again. Lydia's sweet voice spoke up, "We have more do you want to see?" She asked innocently 

"Sure that would be great."

 

When Derek came downstairs he followed the sounds of two heartbeats finding Lydia giving Stiles a tour of their first floor. He was only gone about ten minutes listening to Lydia talk while he got ready to make sure everything was okay. Derek walked up to the two.

"I hope I didn't take too long." Stiles' amber eyes locked onto Derek's before he sucked in a breath, his scent changing not too dramatically. But Derek could smell it. It made him feel a little proud knowing his appearance did something to the younger man. His wolf was practically purring.

Derek's Eyes flicked over to Lydia knowing if he could smell it she could too. Her nose twitched but she didn't say anything. Derek quickly realized that no one was saying anything so to dispel the atmosphere he clapped following it up with,

"Alright, well why don't we get going. We still have all the groceries I'm sure Bo is waiting right Stiles?"  
And that seemed to knock him out of his daze, giving Lydia a smile and thumbs up. A few minutes they were all in Derek's Camaro the forest passing them as they left the estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally i was going to make this ridiculously long but i think you guys deserve an update while i finish typing the massive ending or pt 2 soon to come ill try to have it up by the end of next week thanks for reading!


	9. Petrichor Pt2: Summer Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the Stilinski family BBQ. Stiles and Derek get a little more comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg you guys I am so sorry I didn't realize how long it's been since I've put out a chapter. But thank you for sticking with me and being so amazing! Now as this is a WIP I'm taking a few more steps in my writing before I actually publish so again please stay with me cause typing on a tablet takes forever! As always I hope you enjoy and don't forget that kudos button!!!

* * *

 

" Did you need me to tell you how to get to the house?" Stiles asked sounding unsure of himself as he messed with the edge of his seatbelt.

"It's okay I've already got it in here." Derek tapped the side of his forehead. "Just relax we'll be there soon." And Stiles did he seemed to just deflate, the nerves leaving him in a soft sigh.

  
The car filled with scent of his calm and comfort. Lydia noticed the change too and beamed at her dad through the rearview mirror. Everything felt right, his wolf supplying words like pack, home and safe. But there was something missing and it bothered him. Because Stiles wasn't his. But Derek's wolf definitely wanted him to be. And maybe, so did Derek.  

They pulled up to the Stilinski household driveway, there didn't seem to be anyone else there yet. Derek focused his hearing and heard Bo rumbling around the kitchen. Stiles and Derek grabbed as many groceries as humanly possible. While Derek carried the cooler with some bags stacked on top and Stiles grabbed the rest.

Stiles led the way opening the doors then taking them through the house to the kitchen. He dropped all the bags onto the floor the minute they reached the kitchen. Bo turned quickly her scent filling with shock and surprise as she saw Derek and Lydia helping with the groceries. Stiles swiped the bags on top of the cooler his hands accidentally grazing Derek's chest. Derek sucked in a breath, the touch like an electric charge spreading warmth through his chest. Stiles, or anyone else for that matter, didn't seem to notice instead telling Derek he could put the cooler down by the back door, as he and Bo set to work organising all of the groceries and putting away all the perishables. Derek released the breath he hadn't known he was holding and nodded trying to relax his locked muscles enough to put the cooler where Stiles had asked.

Lydia went around the kitchens bar to hug Bo and say hello. The girl's charm knew no bounds. Then she gracefully hopped up to sit on one of the barstools making herself comfortable before watching everyone work where she was out of the way.

Bo, on the other hand, had no problem setting the boys to work, having Derek start up the grill to get the coals nice and hot. Meanwhile Stiles took the meat from the cooler to Bo so she could prep it. Later returning carrying cases of beer. Derek watched distractedly poking at the coals as Stiles bent to put the beers into the ice. Stiles' shapely ass filling out his jeans nicely as the material stretched. He felt his dick twitch with arousal as his thoughts were flooded with memories of his less than innocent dream. Derek swallowed and attempted to reign in his apparently teenage  hormones, breathing through his nose and tearing his attention back to the steadily heating grill. He added more lighter fluid the putrid smell taking over his senses immediately killing whatever arousal he had and made him turn to sneeze.

Stiles' laughter filled the air bouncing off the wall of his house echoing into the tree line behind his home. Derek startled, eyes wide as he turned to Stiles. His eyes were glittering with amusement as his nose wrinkled adorably matching the wide smile showing off his perfect teeth and Derek's heart just melted. He could listen to Stiles laugh everyday all day.

"Sorry, it's just your sneeze reminded me of something that's all.." He said wiping nonexistent tears from his eyes. Derek smiled in understanding showing off his bunny teeth. Doing so he heard Stiles' heart skip a beat and his scent turned warm.

Stiles was caught staring and blushed scarlet, the color spreading to the skin of his neck and the tips of his ears, gaze lowering to the ground. A loud tapping on the window scared sense into them bringing them back to their surroundings. Bo waved at them coyly and opened the window  letting them know that the meat was ready to be put on the grill. Stiles silently made his way back inside to help Laura with the rest of the food preparations.

 Derek looked back at the grill, the briquettes glowing brightly, then turned to get the meat. Lydia was helping Bo stack the lettuce and tomatoes she had cut into a Tupperware. Derek noticed Lydia was wearing a small apron.

"It was mine, but I  _kinda_ outgrew it." Bo laughed out, eyes growing soft as she watched Lydia, " Never could seem to get rid of it." The air around Bo became tinted with the smell of her melancholy. Voice as soft as her gaze she spoke again, "My mom made it for me because I didn't like any of the ones in the stores."

Bo met Derek's eyes a light smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Stiles was busy opening the cans of chili humming something (not well)  to himself, his back to them as he dumped the contents of each can into a pot. Bo glanced at her brother then shook her head, her scent changing dramatically.

"You." She said commanding Derek's attention once more. She looked pointedly at the meat currently being held in his hands. Derek raised an eyebrow, a smile spreading across his face.

"Shoo. We've still got more to do!" He chuckled leaving the three of them to the kitchen as he started putting the meat on, keeping an ear on all three's heartbeats.

* * *

 

Soon enough friends of the Stilinski's started arriving thirty minutes later. The first guest being an older woman followed by what looked like her son and his girlfriend. They were all carrying something either wrapped in foil or saran wrap. Derek closed the grill to let the meat cook a bit more before grabbing his water heading inside to meet everyone.

 He closed the door behind him locating Lydia on one of the barstools. She hopped down smoothing her skirt gracefully then moved to stand behind her dad.Derek took her hand in his giving it a little squeeze. The gesture ridding her of any unease that came with meeting people who weren't pack.

Stiles brought the man in for a brohug careful not to know over the dish in his hands, then moved on to hug the girlfriend ending on the mother. Stiles ushered them into the kitchen catching Derek's eyes. Stiles cleared his throat.

"Derek this is my bestfriend since kindergarten Scott McCall, his girlfriend Allison, and Scott's mom Melissa, shes basically our second mom." He shared a find look with the woman..

"Hello I'm Derek Hale." He offered, shaking each new persons hand in turn.

"And this," he paused moving so they could see," is my daughter Lydia. Say hi baby." Lydia clung to her dads hand and shyly said hello barley moving from behind her father.

Stiles noticed her unease and moved to get eyelevel with Lydia smiling softly.

"Hey lydia do you want to go play with Duke," his voice dropped to a whisper so the others couldn't hear him but Derek heard him just fine, "you know Scott used to be his favorite person but i think you are his favorite now."

"Hey!" Scott said fake pout on his face.

"Don't worry you are  _my_ favorite person babe."Allison offered her cheeks dimpling in a smile.

"Well at least I lost to her. She's lucky she cute." Scott amended. Lydia stepped out from behind Derek giving him her best smile.

"Hey you've got dimples too!" Allison got down on one knee. She smiled at Lydia showing hers off as well.

"Cool!" Lydia look towards he dad. "Daddy has them too, show them daddy!" All eyes turned to Derek, his neck flushed at the sudden attention. But always eager to please his little girl he let his mouth form one of his most dazzling smiles allowing his cheeks to dimple as well. Then he dipped down to grab Lydia a squeal leaving her.

"There now everyone has seen it my secret is out." Derek chuckled between tickling his daughter. Stiles moved to open the back door and whistle. Duke left his spot in the doghouse and ambled over to the door catching Lydia's immediate attention which in turn made the old dogs tail wag excitedly at seeing the girl again. Lydia squirmed in Derek's arms until he put her down, watching her run around the backyard with the old timer.

 

After that everyone seemed to jump into conversation, the girls easily gravitating toward the kitchen to help Bo finish the rest of the food. Meanwhile the guys headed for the backyard.

Derek went back to the grill checking on the meat.

"So Derek how do you know the Stilinskis?" Scott asked casually.

"I actually ran into Bo at the grocery store about a week ago, and again at the park on 12th she had Duke with her and Stiles."

"Oh." Scott said seemingly satisfied with the answer. He turned away watching Lydia speak to duke softly as she smoothed his fur. "How old is Lydia?" Derek followed his gazing over to his daughter. " She'll be six in March." Stiles busied himself with grabbing them all a beer.

"So Derek are you married?" Stiles choked on his beer. Derek immediately checking on him in concern while Scott just slapped at the others back, like it was normal for Stiles to do this.

"No. I'm not." Derek could sense where the conversation was heading but decided to le it happen anyway. He had made the decision a long time ago that it didnt matter, that it didnt need to be a secret, Lydia's birth, because regardless of her biological parents Derek was her father.

"So then Lydia is..." Scott trailed off as Stiles looked on absolutely mortified.

"Lydia is my daughter," Derek 


	10. Ready. Set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update but I plan on another one within the next two weeks sorry for the wait guys.

The conversation seemed to end there as Derek finished off his beer turning to leave the two younger men as he went to check on the women. Bo was pulling things out of the fridge while Melissa and Allison kept up a smooth background conversation.

"Anything you ladies need help with in here?" Derek offered looking to Bo first then the other two. 

" Actually were almost done in here would you mind grabbing Stiles and setting up the tables and chairs up outside?"

"Oh!" Allison piped up. "Have Scott come in here so we can start bringing the food out." Derek nodded and went to do as told.

* * *

 

When Derek walked back outside he could see Scott clearly being scolded by an angry Stiles. Derek knew he shouldn't be listening in on them but  it was hard not to. He took pity on Scott who seemed to shrink in on himself the more Stiles spoke. Scott had only been curious and his scent hadn't been laced with any malicious intent.

"Scott you can't just say things like that! What if he'd been married and something happened to his wife? Or he adopted?" Stiles voice softened and his anger morphed into a tired and slightly embarassed scent. "You just," he sighed,  "you need to be more aware of other people man." Stiles clapped a hand on Scott's shoulder then dragged him into a hug. 

"I'm sorry Stiles." Scott whispered. Stiles let out a breath as he pulled out of the hug.

"I know you mean well and I really appreciate it but he doesn't and I'm not the one you need to apologize to." He gave the other man a pointed look. Scott nodded in understanding.

Derek decided that now was as good a time as any to step in clearing his throat as he approached the two. Both men turned and acknowledged him.

"Bo wants me and you to set up the tables and chairs. Girls need you inside Scott."

Scott nodded an affirmative leaving Derek and Stiles alone.

"Well, follow me and let's get this backyard set up." Derek made eye contact with Lydia and whispered low enough for her to hear that he'd be right back.

Stiles began to speak leading Derek to the storage shed on the side of the house, " I'm sorry about Scott and if anything he said might have offended you he didn't mean it like that. He means well but his social que reading skills are still to be determined..."

The younger man turned to meet Derek's eyes just as they reached the door of the shed. Concern clear in those honey browns as embarrassment colored his ears bright red.  Because Stiles had stopped abruptly and Derek hadn't really been paying attention to anything other than the younger man, Derek ended up a lot closer to him than intended but neither made to move away. This close Derek could pick up all the subtleties that made up Stiles unique scent including the flash of arousal the younger man gave off while staring intently at Derek's lips.

Derek licked his lips in response as Stiles' breathing grew heavy. Rational thought seemed to desert both men as Derek crowded Stiles into the door of the shed. Stiles bit his lower lip and Derek looked from his lips back to his eyes silently begging for permission. A soft whine escaped Stiles and that was all he needed. Derek pulled Stiles to him slotting his thigh between Stiles' legs dipping his head to give a chaste kiss letting Stiles chase his lips. Stiles was having none of that and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling Derek back to him before crashing their lips together and deepening their second kiss with a swipe of his tongue along Derek's lower lip pulling a soft moan from the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me I can only write so fast TAT

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized I didn't make it clear on when Laura was picking up Lydia because I read it over and it sounded like Lydia was going to miss the barbeque, which no. Laura is picking lyds up next week. She won't be missing the BBQ or the chance for the sheriff to meet and fall in love with the charm of miss lydia. *eyebrow waggles all around*. Plus what could happen to Derek and all that free time and no Lydia around?


End file.
